


The Wedding Date

by Aelia_D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Exophilia, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_D/pseuds/Aelia_D
Summary: You need a date for your perfect sister's wedding, someone to pretend to be the boyfriend you've been lying about having for months now. Fortunately, fate *literally* drops one in your lap, just in time.





	The Wedding Date

“Are you bringing a date to the wedding?” Your mom asked.

“Maybe,” you said, leaning your hip against the kitchen counter and staring at the calendar; your perfect, successful, younger sister’s wedding was in a month.“I don’t want to rush things with the boyfriend. You know the impression it sends when you drag them to weddings. Then there’s all the  _extra_ stuff since I’m a bridesmaid, so it won’t be  _fun_  for him.”  

Also, you didn’t want to bring him because he wasn’t  _real_  but you weren’t going to admit that to your mother. When Anna had mentioned her engagement everyone had been so excited, but they’d also turned to you and started asking questions.  _Why aren’t you dating? Why are you still single? Do you have a job yet?_ So you’d lied. You’d lied your  _ass_  off, and now you had to keep up the lies. As far as your family knew, your boyfriend was gorgeous, successful, madly in love with you, and had been for eight months.

“Just bring him, darling. All of us want to meet him!” Your mother said, ignoring all of your protests. “We’re having a family barbeque this weekend and going over some details, you should bring him by! Finally introduce him to everyone! I insist.”

You grimaced. Maybe you could fake break-up? Fake an emergency for him the morning of? You’d figure it out. You had to.

“Sounds good mom, I’ve gotta go now though. Love you! Bye!”

You hung up the phone and buried your face in your hands. You had no idea what you were going to do, but the pressure was on. You were running out of time to figure this out.

Two days later you were sitting at your favorite coffee shop, sipping a latte and enjoying a croissant. You were no closer to solving your problem, and had even considered hiring an escort for the wedding. It might be pathetic, but at least you wouldn’t be alone.

It was then that opportunity _literally_ fell into your lap as a tall orc tripped on someone’s laptop bag, slammed into your table, and practically face-planted into your cleavage. In the process, he sent your latte cup flying, and spilled his own coffee, coating both of you in the sticky beverage. You bit back a string of curse words and shoved away from the table, looking at the disaster that had just befallen you.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!” The orc who had just landed on you asked, rolling off your table and onto his knees beside you. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

You opened your mouth to give him an earful, and abruptly closed it. First, because he was  _gorgeous_. He had dark hair, braided and pulled back into a ponytail that cascaded over his shoulders, and a dark, neatly trimmed beard. His tusks were clean, unchipped, and banded with silver, which drew attention to full lips that you wanted to nibble on. He was dressed well, in a button up shirt that fit him like it was made for him, and nice slacks, though both were covered in coffee.

Secondly, and more importantly, you knew him. You’d gone to high school with him. Karthurg had been a bit of a loner, but the two of you had been friendly. You’d never been close friends, so you had lost touch after graduation, but it seemed fate had brought him back into your life at just the right moment.

Because you needed a date, and this beautiful man might just be it.

“Are you okay?” He asked again, and you realized you must have been staring at him silently for far too long. You met his eyes–as blue as you remembered, and still framed with gorgeous long lashes– and blushed.

“Oh. Shit, I’m sorry. Yeah, I’m okay. I just….” You were abruptly aware of your soggy clothes, and of the latte that you’d been enjoying, which was now soaking into your cute slacks and the drapey blouse you were wearing. You glanced down. Not only was there foam and coffee soaking into the fabric, but it was also making your clothes  _cling_ to you. On a skinnier girl, you thought the look might be sexy. On you, it just made you hyper-aware of how big you were.

“I’m sorry,” Karthurg said, grabbing a towel from one of the staff members who had rushed over to help clean up the mess. He raised his hand as if to wipe coffee off your blouse, but rethought the gesture. His eyes flickered to yours, and a blush stained his cheeks. He handed the towel to you, and let you wipe the coffee off yourself.

“I know you,” You said, blurting the words out finally.

Karthurg laughed. “A lot of people know me.” He said, continuing to clean himself up. “Comes with the job.”

“What?” You asked, pausing mid-wipe. “I don’t know what that means. We went to school together, Karthurg.”

Karthurg also stopped what he was doing, and looked at you. He seemed to  _really_  look at you for the first time since he fell on you. His eyes widened, and his lips curved into a grin that would have wet your panties if they weren’t already soaked with coffee.

“Well shit, you  _do_  know me. It’s been a while.” Karthurg sat back on his heels and cocked his head to one side, really taking you in. “In that case, if you’re interested I live near here and have an in-unit washer dryer. Since we’re old friends, it’s not as weird if I offer to wash your clothes for you.”

You thought about your plans for the day; about the job interview you were supposed to be at in a few short hours, and the coffee staining your clothes. You  _could_  go home and change, but you thought spending some time with Karthurg might be more interesting. Besides, there were other jobs, and you weren’t particularly excited by the one you were interviewing for today.

“Yeah, okay.” You said, gathering up your things. “It’d be good to catch up, too.”

Thirty minutes later you were freshly showered and sitting on Karthurg’s couch, wearing a pair of his exercise shorts and a t-shirt that stretched obscenely over your chest. You were self conscious, but there was nothing for it; your clothes were in the wash. For his part, Karthurg wore jeans that hung low on his hips, and a t-shirt that hugged his muscles. When he moved you could just see hints of green skin between his shirt and his jeans and you couldn’t tear your eyes away.

Gods he was a beautiful man.

“So,” you said, sipping the replacement coffee he’d made you. “Why is it that people know you?”

“I model,” he said, taking a seat near you. He stated it matter-of-factly, though you thought you caught a hint of a blush.

“Wait,” You reached into your oversized purse and retrieved a magazine you read on the train. You flipped through it, and opened it to an ad; an orc sprawled across the page, visible from his tusks down to his thighs. It was an underwear ad that you’d enjoyed seeing earlier. You looked from it to Karthurg and blushed brightly. “This is… you?”

“Yeah.” He smiled, clearly amused by your reaction. “That’s only the most recent.”

“Holy shit, no wonder you assumed I was a fan at first.” You laughed. “You must have tons.”

“Eh,” He shrugged, and took a sip of his coffee without making eye contact. “There’s a few, but most folks who pursue me don’t recognize me, they just think I’m pretty.”

“You are.” You said, before quickly drinking coffee to stop whatever else was going to come out of  your mouth. It gave your brain time to catch up, to process, to keep you from embarrassing yourself completely. “So, I have a ridiculous favor to ask you, as a long time friend?”

“I like to think we were friends, yeah,” Karthurg said, that flirtatious smile back on his face.

“My sister is getting married in a month,” You told him. “And between now and then there’s some family gatherings that I need to go to. I  _might_  have told my family I have a boyfriend…” You couldn’t look at him for this part. This was too pathetic to admit. “I don’t.”

“You’re single?” He said, and you heard him shift in his seat, but you still couldn’t make yourself look at him.

“Yeah, embarrassing, right?” You sighed. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but do you think you could pretend to be my boyfriend for a few events?”

“I’m in.” He said, so quickly that you knew he hadn’t thought about it.

You gaped at him, but he was just smiling at you, that mischievous twinkle that you remembered from high school in his eye. Karthurg had always been down to cause trouble, it was part of what had drawn you to him then, though you worried that now that penchant for trouble would be less endearing.

“Well, let me get you up to speed then…”

 

“Are you ready?” You asked Karthurg, your grip tight enough on the steering wheel to whiten your knuckles.

“Yes. It will be okay,” He reached over and pulled your hands off the wheel. He held onto them until you turned to look at him. “I know  _you_. I’ve known you for  _years_. I’m also  _very_  good at small talk, and if worst comes to worst I’ll just rip off my shirt and flex until nobody remembers what they were talking about.”

You laughed, picturing him standing on the buffet table flexing like a living statue.

“There’s my girl,” he teased. Your belly flip-flopped. You liked hearing that too much for your own good. You held his gaze, and let yourself pretend for a few seconds that this was real. Then, before the fantasy could run away with you and set you up for heartbreak, you pulled your hands from his.

“Let’s do this.” You said.

Later, you’d be hard pressed to remember the entire family barbeque, but some moments stood out to you. Your mother had been pleased as punch to “finally meet the mystery man.” She’d made a point of pulling you aside later and telling you that she was happy you were happy. The guilt had sat heavy in your stomach, so you’d chased it away with a beer.

Your sister had practically had to wipe the drool off her chin when she saw Karthurg. You’d laughed at the look on her face, and the thumbs up she’d given you. You’d kept him away from her mostly; your sister might drive you crazy, but she was also one of your closest friends, and she’d see right through the bullshit.

Throughout the afternoon, you remember his hand on the small of your back, keeping you close while he spoke to people and charmed literally everyone (but especially your Aunties.) You remember the way he kept your plate full of snacks, and he was careful to make sure you got enough water to balance out the beer you were drinking. You  _especially_  remember the moment when he leaned down to whisper something in your ear, because his lips had just brushed your earlobe, and you’d nearly combusted.

As the afternoon turned into evening, your mother “stole you away” to talk about wedding stuff. You’d glanced at Karthurg in desperation, but he’d just laughed at you, and pressed a chaste kiss to your cheek. You’d blushed brightly, and his grin had grown bigger, but he hadn’t saved you. Instead he’d turned back to his conversation with your father about… whatever it was they were discussing.

That part you pushed out of your mind; it was all stuff to do with the wedding. Things that, in the moment you remembered, and you even jotted down in the notebook, like a good maid of honor. But your mind was on Karthurg. On the feel of his hands on your back.

When it was over, you’d rushed out of there, and right to his side. Karthurg had pulled you close, held you as he finished his conversation with your dad. Then you’d said your goodbyes, and left. Karthurg had driven you both home in your car, because you’d had too much to drink (not normally your style, but you were stressed.)

The bits between leaving the barbecue and waking up the next morning were a little fuzzy. You remember Karthurg telling you he had fun, and him helping you upstairs and into your apartment. You also thought you remembered- gods had you propositioned him? You think you did. Immediately you felt the need to text him.

 _You >> I’m sorry if I behaved inappropriately last night._  
_Karth >> You didn’t cross any lines. How’s your head?_  
_You >> Ehh. It’s bad, but it could be worse. Thank you for yesterday._  
_You >> I really am sorry if I… said anything that made you feel weird._  
_Karth >> No problem. It was fun. You didn’t._  
_Karth >> Drink the water on the nightstand. It’s good for you._  
_You >> <3 Omg you left me medicine and water?! You’re amazing._  
_Karth >> I know. <3_

He was so sweet. You couldn’t handle this. You were half in love with him already, and you knew it was only going to get worse. Your mom had texted you an itinerary of events that she expected you to bring Karthurg to now that she’d met him and decided she liked him. It was bad; she’d gone ahead and planned extra things just to torture you. You were sure of it.

You forwarded him the list with dates and times. He shot back confirmation that he could make it to nearly everything.  _Oh joy_ , you thought. On the one hand, you were genuinely delighted you’d get to spend more time with him, because it was  _easy_  with him. It didn’t feel fake. Last night had felt comfortable. You trusted him. On the other hand, this was  _awful_  precisely  _because_  it was so easy. You were falling fast, and you were falling hard, and you were sure to get your heart broken.

You’d do this to save face, and you’d get through Anna’s wedding, because you loved your sister. You sometimes wanted to throttle her, and you hated that you always got compared to her and found lacking, but you loved her. But afterward, you were going to let Karthurg go and nurse the inevitable heartbreak.

You had to.

 

Family dinner with Karthurg. Brunch with Anna, her fiancee, the bridesmaids, and Karthurg. Finalizing hair and makeup, helping Anna with a million checklists, dragging Karthurg along to about a million things that you’re certain the maid-of-honor’s boyfriend wouldn’t normally be invited to, except that your  _family_  had decided they loved Karthurg. The big, beautiful orc was so  _sweet_ and  _patient_  and  _happy to help_  that you were dying a little more each day, too.

Today you were helping your mother and Anna with wedding favors. Anna was adding her own labels to bottles of sparkling wine, beer, and fizzy juice for guests to take home after the ceremony, wrapping it in tulle, and adding a bow with a cute note. It was a bit of a pain, but the other bridesmaids had helped yesterday with the labels, and now you and Karthurg were here to help with the tulle and the bows.

You and Anna were working on the coffee table in the sitting room, which adjoined the dining room. Karthurg was at the dining table, teasing your mother and making her laugh as they twisted the tulle and added blue ribbons. You were watching them, and you must have had some kind of sappy look on your face, because Anna’s elbow caught you in the ribs and jerked you out of your reverie.

“You’ve got it bad, huh?” She said, giving you a grin.

“I…” You were torn between denying it and agreeing. You looked from your sister, to the gorgeous orc at the table. “It’s just great that he’s so good with mom. You remember my  _last_ boyfriend.”

“Oof. Yeah, he was  _awful_. You only kept him around  _because_  mom hated him.” Anna said with an eye roll.

“I came out here to help you, and I feel really attacked right now.” You said with a laugh.

“You know I’m right.” She jostled you again. “I’m glad he makes you happy. It’s been too long since I saw that look on your face.”

“Girls! If you can’t talk  _and_  work, don’t talk!” Your mother barked from the dining table. “We’ve got to get all 200 of these done today!”

“Yes mom,” Anna said, giving you a little eye roll. You bit back a laugh, and got back to work.

Part of you was relieved. You didn’t want to talk about what was going on with Karthurg, and you were  _so close_  to telling Anna everything. She didn’t need that, not right now, with her wedding so close. There was too much on her plate already.

You glanced over at the dining room again. Karthurg was looking at you, a soft look on his face. He was so good at this faking thing that you could believe he was really your boyfriend sometimes. Your eyes met, and he gave you a smile that melted you. _Gods I do have it bad_. This was going to  _hurt_. You smiled back.

That night he held your hand as he walked you out to the car. His hands were big and warm and soft, and his fingers wrapped around yours gently. He helped you into his car carefully, and he smiled down at you in a way that made your stomach flutter, though nobody watching from inside the house could have seen it. It made everything feel more real. The entire drive home you watched his hands on the steering wheel, and imagined how they might feel on your body.

Karthurg parked outside your apartment building, and walked you to your front door. You wanted to invite him inside. The words were on the tip of your tongue, but you couldn’t quite get them out.

Karthurg leaned down slowly. He closed the distance between the two of you carefully, stopping with only the smallest distance between his lips and yours, leaving the choice to you. You gave him a brief, chaste kiss, and then pulled back, blushing brightly.  _What was that?_

Karthurg stood up again with a grin. “Have a good night, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, before taking a big step back and turning to leave, that smile still on his face.

“Yeah, tomorrow.” You said, still a little dazed. You watched him walk away, and fought the urge to brush your fingers against your lips. You were not a silly teenager, or a character in a romance story. You were a strong, independent woman, dammit.

But dang was he cute. You smiled to yourself, and headed into your apartment.

 

Morning came too soon, and sweet dreams about Karthurg were rudely interrupted by someone pounding on your front door. You grumbled your way out of bed, pulled on an oversized t-shirt and yanked the door open to rip them a new one.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Karthurg said, greeting you with a smile that was far too cheerful.

“Why are you here so early?” was all you managed to say in response as you glared up at his beautiful face. You knew that the look on your face said you were thinking about homicide, but he was cheery as could be. In that moment, you hated him.

“Your mother called. Apparently today’s schedule got bumped up. When you didn’t answer her  _many_ phone calls she called me.” The big, gorgeous orc held up a takeout tray with paper coffee cups and a paper bag full of food. “I come with offerings, but you need to get a move on. We don’t have much time and you…” he looked down, “are not wearing much.”

Maybe later you’d be embarrassed, but in the moment you knew the damage would be done, and whatever he’d brought smelled delicious.

“Food first. Pants after.” You said, dragging him into the kitchen.

Without comment, Karthurg gave you a breakfast sandwich and one of the paper cups. You nearly inhaled both. He was quiet as both of you ate, and every time you looked at him, he seemed to be staring intently at something that wasn’t you. The lack of pants seemed to be stressing him out; you’d think an underwear model of all things could handle a woman less than fully dressed. Though you supposed most of the women he was around were skinnier and prettier and… you stopped that thought. Down that path was insecurity and hurt feelings. You knew better than to go there.

“Thank you for bringing me food.” You said. “I just need to grab a quick shower, and then we can go do… I don’t remember. Whatever today’s ridiculous wedding prep is.”

“I think today is place cards and finalizing the seating chart?” Karthurg said, after glancing at his phone.

“Ugh. If I ever get married, I’m eloping. This is  _absurd_.” You stuffed the remains from breakfast into the trash. “If you can think up a good excuse for us to miss this, I’ll love you forever.”

Karthurg choked on the coffee he was drinking.

“You okay?” You asked, rushing to his side.

“Yeah, just… can’t breathe coffee.” He waved you off. “Go shower. I’ll be here.”

When you emerged after a speedy shower, you emerged to hear Karthurg getting off the phone. He was busy assuring someone that he’d “keep them up to date,” and that he was “so sorry.”

“What was that?” You asked when he finally stuck his phone back in his pocket.

“Only me being the best fake boyfriend you’ll ever have,” he said. “We had a minor car issue and I’m not sure but I am afraid it’s going to take all day to get it taken care of… unfortunately I don’t think we can help today.”

“You didn’t?!” You launched yourself at him, and gave him a huge hug. “You’re the  _best_.”

He hugged you back, and it felt so good that you were overwhelmed. Why couldn’t this be  _real_? Karthurg was a great friend. He’d be an amazing boyfriend, too, you were sure. But this “fake dating” thing was so complicated already, and you didn’t know if you’d get out of it unscathed.  

“Yeah, but you’re not rid of me.” His voice broke through your thoughts. “We’re going to go do something fun. What do you want to do?”

“That’s a hard choice. There’s too many options.” You said. “Narrow it down some.”

“Hm. Beach or a park or something else entirely?”

“Oh! The museum? There’s an exhibit that’s on loan that I was hoping to see?” You grabbed his arm in excitement, and he smiled down at you. The look on his face was soft.

“Sounds like a fun day.” He said with a smile.

And it really was.

You took your sweet time exploring the museum, wandering the halls and looking at the many exhibits. You found that having someone like Karthurg was actually  _better_ than when you came alone, because he was there to listen to you gush about the things that excited you, and to discuss things that he liked, too. And he was patient, letting you take your time looking at things, strolling along at a comfortable speed. Lunch was from the museum cafe, but the food was tasty, and you could look out over dinosaur fossils while you ate.

“I’m glad we ran into each other again,” Karthurg said.

“Me, too.” You wanted to say more. You wanted to tell him how much you’d like spending time with him this last month, how you looked forward to texts from him. How you’d laughed more with him than you had in a long time. But you didn’t want to make things weird, or burden him with expectations, so you bit your tongue, and looked out over the museum again.

Karthurg, seeming to take his cue from you, didn’t say anything either. You tried to tell yourself you were overthinking things, but you felt like maybe you’d screwed something up.

When you finally made it to the basement, where the full arctic dinosuar exhibit was on display, Karthurg’s hand brushed against yours. You startled, but then his fingers wrapped around yours and held on. It was nice, and it didn’t feel like he was pushing anything, so you tried to just enjoy it.

He held your hand all the way back to the car.

You were both quiet during the drive back to your place. When he parked, he gripped your hand, and caught your eye.

“I like you. A lot.” Karthurg paused, and you tried to remember how to breathe. Was he about to give you a ‘just friends’ speech? Signs pointed to no, but you’d been wrong before.

The silence stretched, like Karthurg was searching for words. You bit your lip, and waited, knowing that if you spoke you’d probably say the wrong thing and ruin whatever this was.

“I like-like you,” he said. And then, as the absurdity of his words hit him, he dropped his head back on the seat and groaned. “I swear, I’m an adult, it’s just… I had the biggest crush on you in high school, and here you are again, as gorgeous as ever, and I have another opportunity, and all I can think is ‘pretty girl, wanna kiss’ and it’s making me dumb.”

“Well shit.” You said, not really able to say anything more intelligent. Your brain had sort of short-circuited after hearing him call you gorgeous, especially since he’d apparently had a thing for you for years. “Do you want to come upstairs then?”

“Absolutely.” He said.

You got up the stairs to your apartment in record time. There was a moment, as you locked the door, where you found yourself wondering if this was real. But then his big hands found your hips, and pulled you back against him, and you realized that no, this was really happening.

“Not having second thoughts, are you?” He asked, his tusk teasing the shell of your ear.  His hands skimmed up under your shirt, just brushing the sensitive skin of your belly. You melted against him.

“No.” You said, your voice more of a purr. “But I think you still owe me some kisses.”

You turned in his arms, and reached up, pulling him down so you could press your lips to his. He was soft, and warm, and tasted vaguely of the peppermint candies he liked to snack on. His arms slid around you, and then his hands were cupping your butt. And then he was lifting you up like you were weightless, and you were gasping into his mouth. It was  _exhilarating_  but also  _terrifying_.

“I have  _definitely_  thought about this” he informed you as he carried you over to your couch.  You squeaked in alarm and wrapped your legs around him, and held onto him for dear life. He just chuckled in amusement as it made all the soft parts of you press hard against him. “I’ve got you, it’s okay.”

“I’m going to hurt you!” you insisted.

“No, babe. You’re soft and squishy in all the right places, but you’re not too big for this.” Carrying you an extra circuit around the apartment to make his point before he sat down on the couch.  With you straddling him like this, your faces were nearly level, so you were looking into his eyes.

He opened his mouth to say more, but you silenced him with a kiss. This was getting to be too much too fast. Too many emotions, and you couldn’t process it all right now. But kissing? That you could handle. So you did. You brought your hands up to cup his jaw, your fingers sinking into the scratchy-soft hair of his beard as you held him. You slid your tongue along his lips, and when he opened his mouth, you dove in, tangling your tongue with his and pillaging. Laying claim. He groaned, and wrapped his arms tight around your waist. You felt one of his hands come up to cradle the back of your head, pulling you tight against him.

You shifted, grinding your pelvises together and creating friction that had you both panting as you kissed the corners of his lips, where his tusks jutted up. You would have done more teasing, but Karthurg had other plans, shifting so that he was kissing the side of your neck. The feeling of his lips, his tusks, and his beard was enough to drive you to distraction.

One of his hands worked between you and cupped one of your breasts, and even through the fabric he managed to zero in on a nipple. He pinched it gently, and you arched into it, chasing the feeling.

“Hey,” he murmured between nips. “Bed?”

“Yes.” You purred. Maybe rushing things was bad. If it was, you’d deal with it later. Right now all you could think was that Karthurg was the sweet and gorgeous and you l- nope. Not going there. You like-liked him.

As you giggled at your stupid thought, Karthurg scooped you up again, and with some directions from you, carried you to your bed. He threw you onto it in a way that made you bounce, but he looked smug.

“Damn you’re pretty,” he said. “Wanna get naked and let me see how lucky I really am?”

“When you ask so nicely…” you hopped back off the bed. You could try to turn this into a sexy strip-tease, but you know yourself. So instead you slide your pants off, and then look at Karthurg expectantly. “Well?”

He grinned and took his time removing his own pants.

“You damn near killed me this morning when I saw you wearing that shirt and no pants,” he admitted. “All I could think of was touching your thighs.” He stepped closer, invading your space, pulling your shirt off over your head as he spoke. “Touching and tasting what’s between them. Making you scream my name.”

“Oh.” You smiled, and shimmied out of your bra and panties, so you were standing there naked. “I like that idea. Let’s do that.”

“I like when you’re agreeable like this,” He picked you up- again, the showoff- and set you back on the bed, stripped off the rest of his clothes, and climbed into bed with you. He rolled you onto your back and pinned you, pressing  you down into the soft mattress with his weight as he kissed you, softly at first, and then with more intensity.

He worked his way down to your neck, and then your chest. He lavished attention upon your breasts, having noticed how you reacted in the living room to a simple touch. Here, with his hands and his fingers he teased you until you were quivering with need.

“Karthurg,” you whined.

“Yes?”

“I want more.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

You pushed at him, and he obliged by rolling onto his back, and looking at you with a hungry smile.

“Remember what I said about those gorgeous thighs of yours?” You nodded, and he continued. “Come sit on my face, pretty girl.”

You felt greedy, taking your pleasure like this when you hadn’t done anything for him yet, but at the same time, it was exciting. So you crawled up the bed, and settled yourself with your thighs on either side of his head.

“If I need you to lift up, I’ll tap, otherwise you stay put.” Karthurg said, before tugging you down so your pussy was pressed to his face.

His tongue immediately went to work, delving into your wet folds, laving over you and teasing you. His nose nudged against your clit. His tusks scraped gently against your outer lips as he feasted. His hands wrapped around your thighs, sinking into your soft skin as he held you tight, and soon you felt yourself losing control. You fell forward, and struggled to hold yourself up as his tongue thrust into you and his nose rubbed your clit and he  _devoured_  you.

“Oh fuck,” you moaned as your first orgasm rolled over you. He kept going, teasing more out of you, drawing it out, until your legs were shaking and you were nearly ready to pull away in overstimulated desperation.

He slowed though, and let you relax. And then his fingers loosened, and he tapped. You lifted away, and he slid out from under you, his tongue cleaning his lips like a smug cat.

“Didn’t hear my name though.” He said. “Guess I’ll have to make you cum again.”

You laughed, but gave his weeping erection a meaningful glance. “Can’t I do anything for you?”

“Whatever you want.” He said. “Though unless you have condoms…”

“I absolutely do.” You said, diving for the nightstand drawer. There was a box inside, one you’d purchased not too long ago in idle hope. You flipped it and checked the expiration. “No latex allergy?”

“No,” Karthurg replied. “There’s other types I like more, but that’ll do.”

“Noted,” you said, and ripped open the box. You separated one from the rest, then crawled back to Karthurg. You knelt beside him, and grinned, your fingers sliding over the tip of his penis, rubbing the precum around. “There’s a few things I’d like to enjoy first though; latex doesn’t taste so good.”

“Like I said, whatever you-” his words became a groan as you sucked the tip of his cock into your mouth. You ran your tongue over him as you took as much as you could, exploring the bumps and ridges as you went. “Oh fuck.”

Your gag reflex was too strong to do anything fancy, but you got your hands involved, wrapping one hand around the length you couldn’t fit into your mouth. You worked your hand and head in synch, so all of his cock was getting attention. Karthurg brought one of his hands to the back of your head, tangling his fingers into your hair; holding on, but letting you set the pace.

You felt his body tighten, heard the way his breath sped up, and you backed away, slowing down. He groaned, and laughed.

“You are wicked,” he said. “So cruel.”

You did it again; bringing him right to the edge and then backing off. Karthurg didn’t hurry you along. You felt his fingers tighten in your hair, but didn’t press your head down or try to force anything. He just groaned in beautiful complaint when you slowed.

His penis slipped from between your lips with a deliberate ‘pop’ as you sat back. The fingers that had been tangled in your hair stroked your cheek as you moved; a soft caress. You looked at your handiwork proudly; Karthurg lay there, watching you, breathing hard, clearly right on the edge.

“You think you can last until I cum again?” You asked, rolling the condom onto him.

“I’m game to try. And if I don’t, you’ll still get another.”

“Excellent answer,” you said, straddling him. You lowered yourself slowly, savoring the stretch. He was big, but not uncomfortably so, and he filled you  _perfectly_.  You rolled your hips. Karthurg’s eyes shut, and his brows drew low as he concentrated on lasting. His hands slid along your thighs, before settling on your hips.

You ran your hands over his gorgeous chest as you rode him and took your pleasure. Your finger brushed one of his nipples, and he jerked. Of course that meant you had to keep teasing him. He struggled to last.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “I’m so close.”

“I’m getting there,” You caught one of his hands, brought it down so he could rub your clit.

He understood what you wanted, circling the sensitive nub with his fingers, pressing just-so and speeding up as you built toward your second climax. And then you were there, rushing over the edge. You fell forward, trapping his hand between you, but Karthurg was right behind you, slamming into you with a few more thrusts and a long groan.

The two of you lay there for a moment, just catching your breath. He slipped out of you, hanging onto the condom. You rolled off him, and headed for the bathroom to clean up some.

“Shower, then dinner?” You asked.

“Yes, please.”

 

Later, after dinner, and more sex, and a lot more kissing, when Karthurg snored quietly in your bed, you lay awake.  _What the hell were you doing?_  You wondered. Sleeping with your fake boyfriend seemed like a great way to complicate things. But,  _was_  he fake? Him still being here, one of his arms draped over you, clinging to you even as he slept, suggested he wasn’t faking, and maybe never had been.

Had you ever been faking with him? Maybe at first, when you hadn’t let yourself believe it could be real, but your feelings had gotten tangled up in this pretty fast. Karthurg was the sweetest guy you’d ever dated, fake or otherwise.

There were three days until the wedding. After that, you could ask the messy questions like “what are we, really?” and “I know we were faking but I have real feelings and do you want to stick around?” And then came the part you dreaded, admitting to your family that you’d lied.

This was going to suck.

But it would be worth it, right?

As if on cue, Karthurg pulled you closer. Yeah, it would be, you decided.

 

 

The morning of the wedding was chaos. Between the hundred last minute crises that your mother fluttered over, to helping to get Anna ready, and wrangle her other bridesmaids, you very nearly forgot to eat. Late in the morning, a knock at the door signaled the arrival of food, and one very handsome orc.

“Delivery for a gorgeous lady,” Karthurg said.

“You’re the best,” you said, taking the tray of bite-sized snacks from him, and quickly handing it off to one of the other girls.

You stepped out of the room, and looked him over. He was already suited up, in a navy blue ensemble that would complement your bridesmaid dress without making him look like a member of the wedding party. Gods did you love a man in a suit. You were mentally undressing him already.

“Hey, my eyes are up here,” he said with a laugh.

“Can’t blame a girl for appreciating the view,” you said.

“Can’t blame me, either then.” He looked you over, then leaned down and whispered in your ear “You make that dress look so good I can’t wait to peel it off you later.”  You know you must have turned bright red, but his smile was wicked, and he didn’t look even a little bit apologetic.  “I won’t keep you, I know you’re busy.”

And though you were beyond frustrated with him for teasing you like that, you did have to appreciate the view as he left.

 

 

The wedding itself went well. Anna glowed. Her groom beamed. Several of the two-hundred people packed into the hall wept.  Then the ceremony was over, and the reception began. There was dinner, and dancing, and you saw family and old family friends, and you know it was a fun evening, but you didn’t remember most of it. There was a haze of fatigue that colored it. But Anna beamed, and you knew her magical day was going well, which was the important part.

And then came the bouquet toss.

All the unmarried women crowded the dance floor. You were out there with them, and though you had no desire to catch the flowers, _there you were._  Anna, damn her, looked over her shoulder, pointed at you, and winked. You glared, but there had to be a sister-seeking-missile in the flowers, because they landed right in your unwilling arms.

For his part, Karthurg just grinned at you. The bastard.

 

 

“So,” Anna said, as you sat with her near the end of the reception. “Is it finally real?”

“What?” Your stomach sank.

“Oh come on,” She raised an eyebrow. “You can bullshit mom and dad, but I follow your Insta & Snapchat. You didn’t post any pictures of the two of you until like… three weeks ago.”

“Damn it, Anna.” You buried your face in your hands. “I’ve been freaking out, trying to figure out how to tell you, and you  _knew_?”

“Yeah.” She laughed. “It was pretty fun watching you squirm. But like, I knew you’d figure it out. You always do.”

“It’s real.” You told her. You watched Karthurg chat with your parents, keeping both of them entertained while you talked to your sister. The two of you had planned this, and now you knew it was unnecessary. “Think we can just… never tell them?”

“Depends… what’s it worth to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for @hufflesmonsters on Tumblr. <3


End file.
